


Kneel Before Your King

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, King Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Loki fucks reader, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Oral, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, semi forced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: You love reading smutty fanfics about Loki, and this time it turns you on to no end. You need a good fuck and get what you want thanks to the God of Mischief.Warning: semi-forced. She wants it but (weakly) protests. He kinda fucks her without mercy (though sweet Loki at the end cos I can't help myself).
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Kneel Before Your King

Normally when you read erotica's and fanfiction, sure you feel some heat, but you can contain it while others are around. This time, not so much, and not just because the scene is so fucking hot. It's because it's a smutty fanfic about Loki and the reader, and the god in question is laying on the couch opposite you in the library. You're not close with him per se, but you are friendly. Kind of. He's rough around the edges, but so are you. The two of you tend to simply enjoy each other's company, or the silence as you both read quietly. It's usually just both of you who use this room in the compound since the other members of the team are all about science, weapons and/or combat and training. Steve comes in occasionally, but that's about it.

You sink lower in the couch, hiding your face behind the screen of your iPad and bite your lip painfully. The way Loki is fucking the reader, driving into her without mercy, her cries a mixture of pleasure and pain makes you want to run to your room and deal with the throbbing ache between your legs. Your eyes dart over the top of the tablet and you see Loki paying no attention to you. He's simply laying there, ankles crossed, head propped on a cushion and gaze solely on the book in those amazing, beautiful, smooth hands. You watch as his long fingers turn a page and you can't help but wonder what he would be like with a woman.

Would be untamed like this? Would he be sweet? Would he be a mixture depending on his mood? Would he care about the woman's pleasure or take what he wants? Something about all of those possible scenarios makes your pussy clench, wanting to know. Your already flushed face burns hotter at those invading thoughts and you return your attention to the story in your hands, but it doesn't help. Fuck, it's been way too long since you've been touched. You need release asap.

"Y/n, everything ok?"

The velvety voice catches your attention, and you peek over the tablet, seeing Loki's eyes on you. And they're sparkling with mischief, as though he knows what's going on inside your head. No, he can't, surely. There's no way he can read minds.

"Uh-huh, yeah, fine. Why?" You internally cringe at the huskiness of your voice which is a dead giveaway to your current state. And, to make matters worse, it's then you realise you're breathing is shallow and your heart's racing. You take a few deep breaths, endeavouring to calm yourself down.

"You look...stressed," he replies, a smirk curving his lips.

Lips that you wonder- No! No thoughts along those lines. Damn it, y/n, this is Loki. Yes, he's quiet and reserved, keeps to himself and helps the team, but he is not the type you want to get intimate with no matter what your fantasies are. Those fantasies are better locked safely away in your head.

You force a smile. "Nope, no stress here. Just..." You hold up your iPad.

His expression turns knowing and it makes your blush deepen and heart rate speed up even more. Oh how you wish he could bend you over the table and- Stop!

"I have to go," you blurt out and race for the exit before he has a chance to say anything else.

You get to your room and close and lock the door, breathing laboured. You put the tablet on the bed and go into the bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror. Your pupils are blown, and it's highly obvious that you're incredibly turned on. Not many smutty fanfics or erotica's can get you like this, and of course you happen to be reading one that does while Loki was around to see it. 

Stripping, you get into the shower and let the water wash over you. Your hand quickly delves into your folds, inserting two fingers while your other hand plays with your breast. You think about the scene in the story where Loki forces the reader onto her knees and shoves his cock in her mouth, watching her intently as she takes his length. The part where he bends her over the desk and fucks her despite her protests of not being able to handle him – yet she does.

Your fingers pick up the pace. It's urgent and quick, a need for release. When the orgasm hits, it isn't enough. Self-satisfying won't do to quench this desire. You need a good fuck, but you're not the type to sleep around. Finishing in the shower, still frustrated at the lack of satisfaction, you get out, dry off and put the towel around you. Maybe your vibrator will help more.

Leaving the en suite, you start towards the bed when you notice your iPad is no longer where you left it.

"Kneel before your King."

The familiar velvety voice comes from behind you and you spin around, hands automatically going to the top of your towel to keep it in place. "L-Loki, what-?"

His eyes are cast down on the iPad in his hands and leaning casually against the wall next to the bathroom door. "I must say, you have an interesting taste in reading material," he says, glancing up at you, a smirk lighting his handsome features.

"That's private," you stutter, your hands gripping the towel in a death grip.

His eyes rake over you, and yours land on the bulge in his pants. An impressive and highly obvious bulge that he doesn't seem to mind showing off. Your gaze snap back to his, and you notice those beautiful emerald depths now dark with desire. Fuck.

"Oh yes, sweet, fuck is definitely the right term," he purrs.

"I-what?"

"I've heard your thoughts for some time now. They started out as mild curiosity and fascination, but today...oh, today you were offering a lot more. You wanted this scene to play out in real life. You wanted me to bend you over a table and fuck you without mercy. And if I'm being honest, which is rare considering who I am, I'd very much like to do that as well."

No, no, no, this can't be happening. Fantasy is one thing, but to live out the fantasy is completely different. Despite your fear and uncertainty, your pussy is throbbing with need. The need to be filled completely by him.

He stalks towards you, putting the iPad on the bedside table and stops in front of you. In one swift movement, the towel is gone, landing on the floor to the side and leaving you bare to him. You squeeze your legs together, trying to stop the ache of how turned on you are at the action. This is not something to be turned on by, yet your body disagrees. He hums in approval, then with a flick of his wrists, his clothes are gone. Your eyes move over him, and you want nothing more than to touch the smooth plains of his pale body. His muscles, his beauty, his- Your eyes widen at the sight of his erection. You're definitely screwed.

He chuckles. "Indeed you will be."

His hands push your hair aside and holds it at the back of your head then forces you to look up at him. You do so with parted rosy lips, shallow breathing and dilated pupils, your cheeks burning.

"Now let's live out this fantasy that has gotten the both of us all hot and bothered, shall we? Kneel before your King."

"L-Loki, I-"

"Kneel," he repeats, putting pressure on your head.

You do as ordered and look up at him with wide eyes. "I don't know if I can take all of you."

"You will," he says, gripping his cock and guiding it to your mouth.

You open and take him, gripping his waist to steady yourself. You use your mouth and tongue to work him, moving one hand down his thigh and over his testicles. As a result, he thrusts deeper, letting out a low growl. It's taking everything for you not to stimulate yourself.

"More," he rasps, his grip in your hair tightening. "Relax your throat and take more."

You try, managing to go further. His breathing comes out harsher, his groans and grunts music to your ears as he fucks your mouth. The coil in your belly tightens. You're so wet you swear it's streaming down your thighs. A simple touch from him would most likely be enough to send you flying over the edge.

"Fuck, yes, I'm coming."

He yanks you most of the way back, and you swallow some of his seed while the rest drips from your chin and down your neck. You peek up at him, seeing his face one of pure bliss, a smile on his lips. He looks down at you, his hooded gaze blown with lust.

"Now your turn." He pulls you to your feet and shoves you onto the bed. You yelp in surprise as he positions you on the edge and kneels between your legs. "It seems someone is aching for release. Did your self-satisfying in the shower not work well?"

"I-it-no," you whisper, not bothering to try and lie.

"Then allow me."

His tongue slides through your folds, and you shudder, gripping the sheets at the delicious sensation. Whimpers and moans leave your mouth as he works your aching core. The orgasm hits you with a force, sending you spiralling into bliss while he continues lapping up your juices. You're barely aware of being hauled up and led to the desk, your legs trembling so much that if it weren't for him holding you up, you'd have collapsed in a heap. Then realisation strikes as to what he's about to do, and you try weakly to stop.

"Wait, this...this can't-"

"Yes it can," he interrupts, turning you to face him at the end of the desk. "This is the next part of your fantasy, and I will oblige in making it reality."

"But-but-you haven't, I mean, you haven't used fingers yet. Surely you won't just, you know, dive in?"

He quirks an eyebrow, his smirk showing his intention. "There was no fingering in the story now, was there?"

"Well, no, but-"

"And we are living out that scene, minus this little conversation of course."

He spins you around and bends you over the desk, one hand on your hip, the other on your shoulder to keep you there. Your heart is pounding in fear. He's bigger than anyone you've been with, and you aren't sure if you can take him. Yet you don't have a choice. He's going to fuck you anyway. You'll have that big cock pounding you without mercy any second. Despite the fear, your traitorous pussy is clenching in anticipation to be filled by him.

"Worry not, my sweet. You're nice and slick after your orgasm, and you've been wet and ready for a good fucking for almost an hour. You'll be ok."

The head of his member nudges your entrance and you squeeze your eyes shut, your hands gripping the sides of the desk until your knuckles are white. He eases in, thrusts the head in and out, and you whimper at the size. Fuck, this is real. You know what's about to happen. The story is burned into your mind, the imagery so vivid. He only teases the head then-

And in one smooth thrust, he pushes all the way in. You scream at the shock, tears stinging your eyes at the pain of him being buried to the hilt inside you. You gasp for air, a sob escaping your mouth, all the while your pussy is clenching around his cock like a vice, wanting more.

"Fuck," he groans, remaining still for a moment. "You're so tight. Oh you feel incredible."

"L-Loki, I...I can't...handle..."

"Yes you can pet. You are."

He leans over, brushing your hair out the way to reveal your neck where he plants a kiss, his hands gently caressing your back. You moan in response, the pain subsiding. This wasn't part of the story. This was him.

"That's it, love. I don't want you in pain, fantasy or not. But now I'm going to fuck you without mercy. Are you ready for that?"

"You haven't asked so far," you mutter. There was still a part of you that didn't want this, but the rest of you craved him; begged him to fuck you.

"I guess I haven't, so why start?" he purrs. "After all, your body is reacting so deliciously to me."

He leans back, his bruising grip in place on your shoulder and hip. Withdrawing, he slams into you over and over, causing the desk to rock back and forth. The feel of his pulsing length repeatedly pounding into you and being unable to stop it sends wave upon wave of desire flowing through you. Being at the mercy of this man – this god – is nothing like your fantasies. It's powerful, untamed, uncontrollable, and despite your fears and weak protests, you're loving every second.

"Fuck! Loki!"

"Yes, say my name!"

"Loki!"

"And I am your what?"

You freeze, trying to think through the fog in your mind. "I-I don't...king?"

He pauses, buried to the hilt, then his hand wraps around your neck and urges you to lean back into him, his voice a husky growl. "That's it, pet. I am your king, and you will obey every command. Understand?"

You shudder, a whimper leaving your mouth and another surge of desire floods you, your pussy clenching around his length eliciting a groan from him. "Yes, my King."  


He smirks, planting a kiss on your neck before bending you over the table again. His thrusts pick up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the room, mixing with the grunts, whimpers and moans from the both of you. The coil in your belly tightens painfully and unravels with a brutal force, the wave of ecstasy flowing over you.

"God, Loki, I'm-I'm coming!"

"So am...I."

His strained voice hardly registers as your blood rushes through your ears, stars filling your vision. The sense of his seed filling you increases the pleasure more than you think you can handle, and he continues to slowly thrust, riding you both through the wave.

You go limp on the desk, unable to move. You're barely aware of being moved to the bed where he lays you down, your eyes closed as you revel in the bliss of being fucked by Loki. And he did not disappoint. That is definitely what you needed. As you start to drift off, you feel a warm cloth on your chin, so you endeavour to open your eyes. You have to settle to halfway, and can barely see Loki standing over you, wiping your face, neck and between your legs.

"What are you doing?" you can barely mutter, surprised you can handle a single syllable let alone full words.

"I'm cleaning you, my sweet. We don't want you falling asleep sticky."

You make a half-hearted attempt at agreeing, but your eyes close on their own accord, your energy rapidly fading as he vanishes. When you think he's left, you feel the bed dip as he lays next to you, gently pulling you to his side, then a blanket is placed over the both of you. His lips are soft as he presses them to yours for the first time, his hand gently cupping your face, his thumb caressing your cheekbone.

"Sleep, my love. Regain your energy." His breath teases your ear as he whispers huskily, "You'll need all you can get to keep up with me."

If you had any energy left whatsoever, you'd have shuddered in anticipation at that dark promise, but as it happens, that's the last thing that registers in your mind before darkness sweeps you into a satisfied slumber.


End file.
